Cinderezuka
by Tacuma
Summary: Parody on Cinderella with Tezuka as Cinderella. After Tezuka's mother died, Tezuka's father married again. But this stepfather isn't really nice, neither are his stepbrothers. Shounen-ai TezuFuji


**Title:** Cinderezuka  
**Writer:** Tacuma  
**Pairing:** TezukaFuji  
**Warning:** Shounen-ai, boylove, don't like, don't read!  
**Wordcount:** 3979 words  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own Cinderella  
**A/N:** B-day fic for a1ypuff! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

**Cinderezuka**

Once upon a time, in a country far, far away, a baby was born and his name was Tezuka Kunimitsu. The father was a busy man, so Tezuka lived in happiness with his mother. He grew up to be a fine young man who looked like his father. He had the same dark brown hair, the same hazel-eyes with the same stoic expression and they both wore glasses. He was a tall beautiful boy, even for his young age.

When Tezuka turned 16, his mother died. The boy was really sad, but didn't cry. He had to be strong, he had to be strong for his mother. He buried her with the neighbours, because Tezuka's father was far away and couldn't be back on time. But the bespectacled boy didn't care about that, he hardly knew his father. The busy man returned a few days later and found his son all alone in the big house. They lived together for a week, in silence, but they both couldn't get used to it to their new lives. Tezuka's father decided to marry again, so he could go back to work.

He did marry a few weeks later, with a man named Mizuki Hajime. Mizuki had two sons. Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryoma. They had different mothers who both died a mysterious death, and the boys used their mother's name.

The oldest son, Atobe, was the same age as Tezuka, the youngest, Echizen, was two years younger. The brothers didn't look like each other, except for the fact that they were stubborn, egoistic and they only loved themselves and tennis.

Tezuka also loved tennis, so the three boys played each other a lot the first days. Until the brothers found out that they couldn't beat Tezuka. The bespectacled boy played better. Much better. The got pissed, only played against each other and ignored their new brother. Of course it wasn't only about tennis. Tezuka was prettier, smarter and better at almost everything. Mizuki only cared about his own sons and didn't talk much to Tezuka. And Tezuka-san hardly came back home.

It became worse when Mizuki decided all of them had to help with the household. They divided the jobs, they all had to clean and cook at least once a week. Everybody did his jobs, for two weeks. Echizen stopped doing his chores; he was to lazy do to them. Atobe stopped too; he said he was too good to do such things. Even Mizuki stopped. He just had his nails done and he couldn't risk breaking one. And he didn't want to dirty his hands. So Tezuka ended up doing all the cleaning and cooking on his own. They lived in a big house, so he had not much time left to do other things. He had not much time left to do other things, they lived in a big house.

The only pleasure the hazel-eyed boy had was playing tennis against the wall, in the evening after washing the dishes. His stepbrothers made fun of him, called him Cinderezuka and stole all his beautiful clothes. He didn't need beautiful clothes while he was cleaning, ne? Tezuka had only old, shabby clothes left to wear. He felt dirty, lonely and he wished his mother was still alive.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Two years later, the king's gave a grand ball for his son. The prince was old enough to marry, and he could choose a partner at the ball. They invited all the lords and the ladies of the country. Tezuka's father and stepfather were both lords, so Tezuka, Atobe and Echizen could come to. But Tezuka's father was far away and Mizuki wouldn't let his stepson go. The chance that one of his own sons would marry the prince decreased if the bespectacled boy would come.

For days Atobe and Echizen could talk of nothing but the clothes they should wear, the grand folk they hoped to meet and of course the prince. They heard the prince was really handsome and that he always smiled. Tezuka thought they acted like girls, but didn't say anything about it. If one of them would marry the prince he had less clothes to wash and less dinner to cook. Less work for him to do.

When finally the day of the ball had come, Tezuka was busier than normal. From early in the morning till late in the afternoon he was dressing his brothers in the most amazing suits and he helped them with their hair.

'Do you want to go to the ball, Cinderezuka?' said Atobe suddenly.

Tezuka shook his head. He wasn't interested in the ball or the prince. The king's son would probably be a guy like Atobe or Echizen: Jealous, stubborn and egoistic. He wasn't interested in such man at all. He had enough of them.

'Good.' answered the oldest stepbrother. 'Cause you would never be able to go anyway.'

Then, stepping carefully into their carriage so that they might not crush their fine clothes, they drove away to the ball. Tezuka watched the carriage until he couldn't see it anymore. He grabbed his tennis racket and a ball and started to play against the wall. Tennis was the only thing he had left, they took all the other things from him. But he silently wished he could play against somebody again. He really missed it.

'There is a 100 per cent chance you will miss the next ball.'

Tezuka didn't hear the man coming and surprised he turned around. He didn't show his surprise, but he did miss the ball. The man behind him was tall with black hair and glasses. He had a pen in his right hand and a green notebook in his left. A normal man, except for the white butterfly-like wings on his back and the light pink tennis uniform he was wearing. Tezuka blinked and looked at the pink uniform.

'Yeah, my uniform had a little washing accident with a pair of boxer shorts from my boyfriend Kaidoh. I'm still waiting for a new one.' said the winged man.

'Who are you?' asked Tezuka.

'I'm Inui Sadaharu, your fairy godfather. There is a 100 per cent chance you are Tezuka Kunimitsu. Hiroshiku!' said the tall man.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. His fairy godfather? He didn't even know he had one. When did he get one and why didn't he know about it? He took another good look at the winged man. He always thought fairies were small, but this man was taller than he was and Tezuka wasn't a small guy.

'You'll have to go to the ball. Hurry up or you'll be late.' said Inui when Tezuka didn't say anything.

'I'm not going.'

'There is a 98.5 per cent change you will go.'

'Why should I?'

'Because there is a 78 per cent it will change your future in a positive way. And besides, the data is written in my notebook and data _never_ lies.' answered Inui.

Tezuka sighed. He didn't really want to go, but he was also curious. He was a lord, but he had never been to a ball. 'I don't have a suit. And it will start soon, I won't be there on time.'

'Don't worry about that. I'm a fairy.' Inui clicked his pen and touched the forgotten tennis ball with it. Suddenly the ball started to grow and changed into a beautiful carriage. The fairy found two mice in the grass. He touched the mice and they transformed into cream-colored horses. He caught a lizard and changed that into a coachman. Tezuka blinked. He couldn't believe his eyes. In a few minutes Inui created a carriage which was ready to leave.

'So, the only thing left are proper clothes and your hair needs to be done.' Inui touched Tezuka's clothes with the 'pen' and the shabby clothes turned into a beautiful black suit. The fairy touched his hair and it became shorter, a bit messy, but neat enough for the ball.

Tezuka looked at himself. He hadn't worn such clothes since his mother died, two years ago. Suddenly he noticed his shoes. Tennis shoes? Why was he wearing tennis shoes? He looked at his fairy godfather. Inui shrugged his shoulders.

'I can't help it. I used to work with tennis uniforms, that's why I wear one. There is an 85 per cent chance the prince won't even notice it. Now, hurry, there is a 90 per cent chance you will be right on time if you leave now.'

Tezuka stepped in the horse-carriage.

'Just one more thing, Tezuka. If you stay at the palace an instant after midnight your coach and carriage will vanish, and you will chance back to the old Tezuka.'

With that, the carriage drove off.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few moments later, the coach dashed into the royal courtyard, the door was flung open, and Tezuka stepped out of the carriage. He was right on time and one of the servants brought him to the ballroom. The bespectacled boy held his breath when he stood on top of a richly carpeted staircase. Downstairs was an enormous and beautiful ballroom. There were many people, they talked and danced in amazing dresses and wonderful suits. Tezuka wondered which of the many boys would be the prince.

He slowly walked down the stairs when he suddenly noticed a really pretty boy. The boy talked with some girls and boys and laughed, because one of them made a joke. He had a beautiful smile, honey-brown hair that almost reached his shoulders, azure-blue eyes and he wore a white suit. Tezuka couldn't take his eyes of him.

Then, the boy looked back. Azure eyes met hazel eyes. The boy cocked his head to the right, closed his eyes and smiled at Tezuka. The bespectacled boy nodded at the pretty boy when he entered the room, he didn't know what to do. Tezuka's heart started to beat faster when the boy excused himself from the group and walked towards him.

'Welcome, I'm prince Fuji Syuusuke.' said the boy.

Tezuka's eyes widened. He was the prince? He thought the prince would be like his stepbrothers, an annoying guy who could only think about himself. He thought the prince would be taller and strong. This boy looked fragile, friendly and…cute. Tezuka smiled a little. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled.

'I'm honoured to be here, Fuji-sama.'

The prince smiled brighter. 'Please, just Fuji is enough. Do you want something to drink?'

Tezuka nodded.

The evening passed away in a dream of delight. The prince was a really nice guy, they talked and joked with each other. Fuji hardly paid attention to his other guests. The other boys on the ball didn't like to be ignored, they all came for the prince and now the said boy ignored them completely. But the girls didn't seem to mind. They could only giggle or blush at the sight of the two beautiful men laughing with each other.

The king and queen were happy. They didn't care that their oldest son preferred man.  
The honey-brown haired boy was picky, so they were glad that he found someone he liked, maybe even started to love. They were happy as their son was happy.

Tezuka really enjoyed himself. Inui was right, maybe this evening would change his life in a positive way. He never felt so happy before, he never had this much fun before. The prince was a lovely, funny and happy boy. He smiled all the time, with his eyes closed. He noticed Tezuka's tennis shoes, and he teased the bespectacled boy in a friendly way. Seemed Inui was wrong about that. But Tezuka laughed about the jokes and talked on one evening more than he had talked in his whole life.

The night became even better when Fuji suddenly asked if Tezuka wanted to dance. The hazel-eyed boy started to blush. The prince smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Tezuka hadn't danced before, but Fuji led and helped him. It was a bit stiff in the beginning, but the bespectacled boy soon relaxed en enjoyed it.

Atobe and Echizen didn't recognise their step-brother, Inui did a good job in changing Tezuka. Echizen didn't care about the boy who took all the prince's attention. He only said 'mada mada dane' and went over to the food, which was much more interesting. Atobe wasn't amused. He did care about the prince's attention. Not that the prince gave Atobe much attention before Tezuka came, but other people did. They told him how beautiful he was and many of them wanted to dance with him. But now everybody was watching the prince and that guy. Together they looked stunning, much more beautiful and interesting than Atobe, especially when they danced like that.

It was enough, this had to stop! Atobe walked towards the dancing couple and pulled the prince out of Tezuka's arms. Fuji really didn't like that. His smile disappeared and he showed Atobe his blue eyes, which had been closed for almost the whole evening. But at that moment Tezuka noticed that it was ten minutes before twelve. He had to go!

'It's okay Fuji, I have to go anyway.' said Tezuka and he turned around and ran away.

'NO! Wait!' shouted Fuji, who totally forgot about Atobe and he ran after the hazel-eyed boy.

Tezuka ran out of the ballroom, through the hallways, out of the castle. The hazel-eyed boy stumbled down the stairs. He lost one of his shoes and almost tripped. But he had no time to pick up the shoe. Fuji still followed him, shouted at him, asked him to stop, but Tezuka ran until he reached his carriage and jumped in. The prince stood in the garden and watched the carriage leave.

'I don't even know your name.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Tezuka arrived at home, Inui was already waiting for him. The carriage changed back into a tennis ball, the horses became mice again, the coachman transformed back into a lizard and Tezuka's beautiful clothes changed back to his old ones.

'There is a 89.6 per cent change you enjoyed it.'

'Ah.' said Tezuka, but he didn't look at Inui and went immediately to his little room. Inui raised his eyebrows and followed his godchild.

'There is a 65 per cent change something is wrong with you.' said the fairy godfather and he sat down, next to Tezuka, on the boy's bed.

'It wasn't a good idea to go to the ball.' answered Tezuka.

Inui thought for a while, before he spoke again while he scribbled something in his notebook with his magical pen. 'You met the prince. He is a charming person, I've seen him. There is a 78 per cent change you fell in love with him, but you're afraid you will never see him again because you're treated like a slave by your brothers and stepfather.'

At that moment said stepfather and brothers entered the house.

'Don't worry. There is a 100 per cent chance it will be okay. I have to go now.' And with that said Inui disappeared. Tezuka blinked, sighed and stood up to help his stepbrothers with their suits.

'Cinderezuka, the prince was totally awed by the sight of ore-sama's prowess.' said Atobe when Tezuka folded his suit. 'He thought I was beautiful and I got all his attention. Nobody stands a chance, I'm sure he will pick me. Echizen, did you see that he couldn't take his eyes of me? Nobody could, of course.'

'Mada mada dane, Atobe.' mumbled Echizen.

'Well, there was another guy who got a little attention from the prince, but nobody knew him. He wasn't important, the prince probably forgot him already.'

Tezuka's eyes widened a little, but his brothers didn't notice. He quickly grabbed their suits and hurried out of the room, mumbling that he had to clean them. Atobe and Echizen raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

'He is probably jealous, because ore-sama will marry the prince soon.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day the prince watered the cacti in his room while he thought about the ball. It had been a great success, everybody told him how much they loved it. But he still wondered why that mysterious guy had left so suddenly. He looked at the tennis shoe on his bed. They talked a lot about tennis. He hoped they could play sometime.

Fuji sat down on his bed and he grabbed the shoe. He wanted to see the boy again, but what should he do? At that moment the queen came in. She sat down next to her son and pulled him into her embrace.

'What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy the ball yesterday?'

'I did enjoy it, but I wonder what I can do to see that man again.' answered the prince.

'Syuusuke, I haven't seen you like this since your hamster died five years ago. Please don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you. We'll think of something.'

The prince nodded and smiled. 'I really enjoyed it, okaa-san. I really want to find that man, he is different from all the other people. It felt like everybody came to the ball to see if I was really as pretty as the people say, except for him. In the beginning he didn't even know I was the prince. But I don't even know his name and he probably doesn't want to see me again. He left in such a hurry that he didn't even pick up his shoe when he lost it.'

'Syuusuke, you're not a person who gives up easily. You can search for him and ask him, right? I'm sure he liked you too, I could see it in his eyes. He probably has a good reason to leave so suddenly.'

The prince smiled brighter, opened his eyes and called a few servants. 'I will find him.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few days later someone knocked on the door of the Tezuka-mansion. Mizuki opened the door and noticed two servants of the king. Behind them stood a horse-carriage. They bowed and one of them said: 'Your sons were on the ball, right, Mizuki-san? We'd like to ask them something if that's possible.'

Mizuki called his sons and the two boys hurried to the front door.

'The prince is searching for the man he met at the ball. The king's son will only wed the man who can fit this shoe upon his foot. You were at the ball, so we would like you two to try it on.' said the servant. The second servant was bearing a velvet cushion with a tennis shoe.

'You won't have to search anymore, noble servants. You found the right man. Ore-sama is the one you're looking for. The prince was awed by the sight of my prowess. I'd love to come with you to enlighten the prince's day.' answered Atobe.

'Mada mada dane.' said Echizen. 'I'm the one you're looking for.'

'Please, both try the shoe.' said the first servant.

Of course, the brothers tried to squeeze their feet into the slipper, but it was of no use. Echizen's foot was too small and Atobe's foot was too large for the shoe. Echizen grinned.

'Mada mada again. Seems your feet are too big for the prince's liking, Monkey King.'

The boys started to argue, Mizuki tried to stop them and the servants wanted to leave when suddenly another carriage stopped in front of the house. A tall man with dark brown hair and glasses stepped out of the carriage. The brothers stopped their fight, Mizuki watched, his eyes widened and the servants stood still. Tezuka-san had returned. The head of the family was home again, after more than a year.

'Has Kunimitsu tried the shoe?' he asked.

Mizuki and his sons nodded, but the servants shook their head. 'Only these two boys, my Lord.' said the first servant.

Tezuka-san called his son. Tezuka had eavesdropped on the whole conversation. He had never been a curious boy, but as soon as he found out that this was all about the prince, he just had to listen. When his father called his name he hesitated. His clothes were old and shabby and his hair was too long and a mess. But when his father called a second time, he slowly came downstairs.

With his head down he came out of the house. He was ashamed, afraid that his father would be ashamed. He heard his brothers laugh at him. Suddenly the door of the carriage of the servants opened. Tezuka looked up. Everybody's eyes widened in surprise. A honey-brown haired boy stepped out. Azure eyes met hazel eyes again.

'It's him.' said the prince. 'He is the one from the ball. I recognised his voice and he has the same eyes.' said the prince and he smiled brightly. 'Could you please try the shoe and show everybody it was you?'

Tezuka nodded and tried the shoe. His foot slipped in with the greatest ease. Inui had been looking at the scene from the beginning. He gathered some good data, but now it was time for him to appear. He approached Tezuka with a smirk. The others gaped at him. Not only because of his wings, but also because he still hadn't found a replacement for his light pink tennis uniform.

'I told you that there was a 100 per cent chance it would be okay. Data never lies.' the fairy said and he touched his godchild with his magical pen. Tezuka transformed into the beautiful boy he had been on the ball.

'It's really Cinderezuka.' whispered Echizen. Atobe didn't listen. He tried to strangle Inui.

'Why did you help that useless guy?! He is only good enough to clean the house or cook some meals! He can't marry the prince! You should have helped ME!' he shouted.

Two blue eyes burned in Atobe's back, they looked at him in anger. Mizuki's oldest son let the fairy go and shivered. He turned around, tried to smile sweetly and bowed for the prince.

'Why don't you pick me, Fuji-sama? I'm much more fitted to become your future husband.'

The prince raised an eyebrow. 'Saa, who exactly are you?'

Atobe fainted. His father and brother quickly helped him. The prince totally ignored him, he had only eye for Tezuka. Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and smiled at him.

'Now tell me, what's your name?'

'Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

'I'm not letting you go anymore, Kunimitsu.' said the prince and he kissed the other boy on the lips. The hazel-eyed boy kissed back. He didn't care about the others anymore, he only cared about the boy in his arms. When they pulled back Tezuka thanked Inui and his father before the prince dragged him into the carriage.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The prince could not bear to part from his new found love, so they married a few months later. The whole country celebrated this happy day. Many people were invited for the wedding and they all came, except for Atobe, Echizen en Mizuki. Fairy godfather Inui sat in the place of honour, just like Tezuka's father. The man divorced from Mizuki as soon as he heard how he had treated his son.

Tezuka was happy. He loved the ever smiling prince as much as Fuji loved him and beside that, the prince played tennis too. He was better than Atobe or Echizen and the lovers played almost every day.

Tezuka's father decided to stay in town. The king and queen asked him to live in the castle and the man accepted the invitation. He didn't want to leave anymore.

Tezuka wasn't dirty anymore, he wasn't lonely anymore. He still missed his mother, but he had another family now, a better family than he had hoped for and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!! XD


End file.
